User blog:SimbiAni/CAM spin: iOMG-iLMM-etc (speculation + fic ideas)
I don't usually post here, 'cept a bunch of random comments back before iOMG premiered, but I just recently figured I should maybe post this just for the CAM fans: You can name probably almost any moment/scene/ep, & I can put a workable CAM-pov spin on it! ;P For example, (I wrote this a few weeks ago) here is my full CAM-version spin on the current situation.. Basically by the point of iOMG, Sam's feelings for Carly were starting to make it a bit uncomfortable to be around her, so she decided to try hanging out with Freddie for a while, using Brad & the project as an excuse. But of course, that plan kinda backfired on her when as Freddie's "test subject", the device actually *worked* & then she had to deal with Carly's well-intentioned meddling. "Don't you want a nice boyfriend??" Sam looks like she wants to confess here- ("No, I don't want a *boyfriend*.. I want you!") but changes her mind. (Carly) "I just want you to be happy.." From a CAM-pov, Sam *could* be afraid that- even tho Carly has accepted her for being so many other "worse" things- she could possibly lose their friendship if the truth "came out", so to speak.. even if it was just the kind of loss that happens when things become just *too* awkward to deal with. Cue her running off, & then later Freddie voluntarily finding her & offering her advice. Except the more he says, the more she realizes it's only a matter of time before they figure it out by simple process of elimination, right? If it's not Brad, well it couldn't possibly be *Freddie*, so then..? And in her Sam-like ways, she acted on a new plan without thinking it thru, partially to keep her cover, & partially just to shut him up.. ahaha. But then comes the difficult part.. actually dealing with the consequences of said plan! At first, she is so freaked out by what she's done, that she decides maybe if she checks herself into a mental hospital, she won't have to face either of them. Well, her plans were never really any kind of foolproof.. somehow Freddie & Carly figure out where she disappeared off to, & they try to visit her & get her to talk to them. Carly admits how she actually saw the kiss, Sam is further mortified, but eventually she gives in, when Carly so helpfully offers to support her & Freddie; then she forms yet another plan.. act like she would be making an effort to make it work, but after one date or so, screw it up & then blame it on irreconcilable differences. To prove to Carly she would be really "trying", she insists Carly tag along, "just in case" Sam has any urges to freak out.. or whatever. When she tells him about Carly joining them, Freddie (not unsurprisingly.. he still seems a bit scared- yet somewhat intrigued- about this whole thing, lol) has no objections; he even thinks it sounds like a good idea. And then.. heh, it's just a matter of time before she "can't take it anymore" & finally goes thru with the "break-up", except she still can't bring herself to tell Carly. Instead, she finds herself confessing to Freddie (after making him swear on pain of death! to not say a word about it) & he is more understanding than she expected.. But will she ever get the courage to tell her best friend how she really feels? Or will she just continue to secretly hope every guy Carly dates always ends in disaster? Stay tuned.. xoxoxo http://twitter.com/CosMcLove <~ follow for CAM tweets XD Category:Blog posts